Virgin Mary
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Única fic participante do III Challenge SPO do Fórum do 3V. Batalha em Hogwarts. Sirius vê uma garota estranha quem é ela? Por que lhe fascina tanto? Quais segredos esconde?


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Virgin Mary

Sinopse: Única fic participante do III Challenge SPO do Fórum do 3V. Batalha em Hogwarts. Sirius vê uma garota estranha quem é ela? Por que lhe fascina tanto? Quais segredos esconde?

Shipper: Sirius/P.O.

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

_**

* * *

**_

_**Virgin Mary**_

Se mexeu na poltrona, desconfortável. Tirou os olhos da janela e os passou pela sala de Dumbledore, vendo todos os estranhos objetos que o velho diretor guardava. Desceu os olhos até Harry, Ron e Hermione, sentados em poltronas perto da lareira, conversando baixo sobre algo. Decidiu não atrapalhar; provavelmente comentavam sobre o ataque daquela noite.

Virou os olhos novamente para a janela; lá fora chovia forte. Pingos grossos e barulhentos batiam na janela e a noite escura do lado de fora denunciava o estado de espírito de todos naquele castelo. Esticou as pernas cansadas, repousou os braços ao lado do corpo e recostou a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos e calmamente tentou dormir, mas, nos primeiros segundos, imagens do ataque lhe vieram à mente. Abriu os olhos, assustado, e passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer; em seguida, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os colocando para trás. Quem olhasse para Sirius Black nesse momento diria que ele saíra da prisão naquele momento e não há quatro anos; estava com os cabelos grandes, quase em seus ombros, o rosto cansado, enormes olheiras arroxeadas de noites sem dormir cercavam seus olhos, o corpo, apesar de conservado forte, parecia cada dia mais magro e até em sua forma animaga aparentava doença.

Se virou outra vez e observou o trio perto da lareira ainda conversando; logo, seu olhar recaiu sobre Hermione. Quem poderia dizer que uma garota que parecia tão frágil faria dois Death Eathers desacordados. Garota. Um flash lhe veio na memória e viu o corpo de uma garota no chão, coberta por poeira e pedaços do que fora uma parede ao lado de seu corpo. Não se lembrava dela, nunca a tinha visto antes; será que era de uma casa diferente de seu sobrinho? Outro flash, a garota se levantou com a varinha na mão e lhe deu um olhar de desprezo, para logo depois se afastar gritando feitiços de proteção. Quem era ela?

-Harry? – chamou Sirius e se levantou, indo em direção ao trio, que parou de conversar assim que o homem se aproximou. Antes de continuar, Sirius fechou os olhos e tentou focalizar a imagem da garota para tentar descrevê-la com mais facilidade.

-Sirius? Tudo bem? – chamou Harry ao ver que o padrinho se aquietara.

-Vocês viram uma garota mais ou menos da idade de vocês, pele bem branca, cabelos pretos bem longos, durante o ataque? – perguntou preocupado; depois do ataque, vasculhou, com outros professores, o castelo atrás de pessoas feridas na intenção de levá-las para a Ala Hospitalar, mas aquela garota não estavam nem na Ala Hospitalar nem entre os acordados sem ferimentos.

-Eu vi. – respondeu Hermione e os três a olharam – Estava correndo de um dos Death Eather nas masmorras e vi essa garota saindo de uma sala.

-Você a viu depois do ataque? – perguntou Sirius, agora já sabendo onde poderia procurá-la; ela poderia estar ferida e sem poder pedir ajuda.

-Não. Mas sei quem ela é. – ela parou e ficou a olhar nos olhos cinzas de Sirius por alguns segundos – O nome dela é Mary Corps, ela é da Slytherin.

Sirius se virou e já estava saindo da sala de Dumbledore quando ouviu Harry perguntar:

-Acha que ela está envolvida? – os olhos do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu brilharam de um jeito estranho ao fazer essa pergunta.

-Não sei. – respondeu e saiu.

Andou pelos corredores sem saber direito para onde ia, mas seus pés sabiam bem para onde o levar. Parou no corredor onde a tinha visto; os pedaços da parede ainda estavam ali, e havia poeira para todo lado. Se abaixou e olhou para a parede oposta, onde um grande buraco se abria indicando por onde o corpo dela fora arremessado.

-Onde você está? – disse baixo para si mesmo.

Se levantou e passou a mão pela calça, tirando um pouco da poeira dos joelhos. Ouviu barulho de passos e ergueu o olhar, vendo, no fim do corredor, alguém parado. Viu que essa pessoa usava um casaco com capuz; reconhecia o casaco, era o casaco que os Death Eathers usavam. Pegou a varinha e, em um movimento rápido, apontou para a pessoa, mas essa nem se mexeu. Não sabia direito o porquê de não atacar, mas não se sentia ameaçado pela figura encapuzada.

Viu que não poderia ser um homem; não tinha porte físico de um e era muito baixo para tal, talvez um adolescente. O encapuzado mexeu uma mão e puxou de dentro do casaco um cigarro e o levou para dentro do capuz; o colocando na boca. Sirius ainda estava com a varinha erguida e ficou ainda mais firme quando viu que a pessoa encapuzada pegou a própria varinha, mas ele apontou a varinha para dentro do próprio capuz e disse:

-_Incêndio!_

A voz de garota fez Sirius abaixar a varinha e ficar a fitá-la, esperando qualquer outra palavra ou ação, mas ela nada disse.

-Você está bem, Srta. Corps? – ele perguntou sem se mexer do lugar.

-O que lhe importa isso? – a garota respondeu depois de uma longa tragada no cigarro.

-Foi você que atravessou essa parede? – Sirius apontou devagar para a parede e depois para o chão do outro lado do corredor.

-E se foi? O que você tem com isso? – ela puxou o capuz, revelando seu rosto e levou o cigarro outra vez até a boca o tragando.

-Está bem? – perguntou, um pouco mais nervoso com a falta de educação da menina, mas não pode deixar de reparar na beleza do rosto dela. Ficou a analisar o rosto dela por longos segundos, os lábios vermelhos nem muito carnudos nem muito finos, o nariz fino, pequeno e empinado, os olhos azuis; o rosto claro, quase pálido, contrastava com os cabelos negros e lisos que desciam pelos ombros e sumiam dentro do casaco.

-Sirius? – chamou uma voz atrás de si e ele se virou como se fosse despertado de um devaneio – Ora, que bom encontrá-lo.

Era Dumbledore, que vinha devagar e muito sorridente em sua direção; reparou que Sirius não estava sozinho e sorriu ainda mais quando reconheceu quem era.

-Srta. Corps, está bem? – perguntou Dumbledore, parando ao lado de Sirius e olhando para a garota que ainda fumava.

-Estou. Dessa vez não foi fácil escapar. Acho que estou fod... enrascada. – ela respondeu dando o último trago em seu cigarro e jogou a gimba no chão para logo após pisá-la, a apagando.

-Vamos todos para meu escritório. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo e já começando a andar.

* * *

Harry estava ao seu lado e também olhava desconfiado para a garota parada perto de Dumbledore – e esse olhava para todos os presentes, estudando cada feição. Sirius olhava para a garota, mas essa olhava fixamente para a janela ao seu lado. Percebeu que ela ainda usava o casaco e procurava algo dentro dele. 

-Pois bem, como foi? – perguntou Dumbledore para a estranha garota. Todos os olhares se dirigiram para ela e essa continuou a procurar algo dentro do casaco. Achou o que procurava e puxou um maço de cigarros, tirando um de dentro e o levando até a boca. Sirius olhou para Dumbledore esperando esse proibir a garota de fumar ali, mas o diretor ficou olhando a garota acender o cigarro e parar perto da lareira.

-Voltamos da reunião e pouco tempo depois, eles entraram; fui lutar contra vocês, mas acabamos levando a pior. – ela se agachou perto do fogo e passou os olhos por todos os presentes e riu debochando deles – Esses perdedores até que fazem algo certo. Pelo menos uma vez.

Dumbledore se virou para os presentes e passou a explicar quem Mary era. Contou que ela entrara para a Ordem da Fênix muito nova, seus pais eram Death Eathers e ela por conseqüência também era, agora sendo espiã. Depois da morte de uma grande amiga, ela decidira que não serviria mais aos propósitos do Dark Lord e pediu ajuda para Dumbledore e para a Ordem, se tornando uma espiã dupla. Sirius escutava o relato e não conseguia acreditar, aquela garota que parecia tão frágil era uma espiã, uma espiã igual Severus Snape.

-Bastardo! – grunhiu ela ainda agachada perto da lareira, fazendo Dumbledore parar seu relato e todos a olharem.

-O que houve? – perguntou o diretor, a olhando por cima dos óculos meia-lua.

-Aquele mestiço bastardo está me chamando. – respondeu esfregando as costelas do lado esquerdo com a mão direita. Os presentes ficaram em silêncio a olhando-a esfregar a lateral do corpo, viram-na abrir o casaco e levantar a camisa da escola e puderam ver o que lá tinha: marcada na carne e na pele, lá estava a inconfundível Marca Negra.

Por Mary ser a mais nova Death Eather, Voldemort decidiu por marcá-la em um lugar inusitado; assim somente quem fosse usufruir de seu corpo, veria a Marca.

Sirius ainda achava que estava dormindo; aquela garota era muito nova para fazer papel de espiã, muito nova para ser uma Death Eather, muito nova para participar dessa guerra, muito nova igual ao trio que também estava ali presente.

Ela deu um último trago no cigarro e o jogou na lareira; certificou-se de que a varinha estava no bolso, cobriu a cabeça com o capuz e puxou uma máscara de um bolso externo do casaco e a colocou - a máscara de caveira que os Death Eathers usam. Ela estava pronta.

-Dumbledore, por favor.

-Oh, claro. – Dumbledore mexeu a varinha algumas vezes no ar e disse algumas palavras inaudíveis, liberando o feitiço anti-aparatação – Pronto!

A garota se ajeitou um pouco mais e já ia aparatando quando Dumbledore continuou falando com um timbre calmo e divertido.

-Srta. Corps, deixarei alguém a esperando na última sala das masmorras caso precise de ajuda, de algum modo.

-Não precisarei. – respondeu nervosa e insultada por ele achar que ela precisaria de alguém para alguma coisa.

-Pode vir a precisar. Deixarei alguém lá. – o diretor disse calmamente, olhando e sorrindo para a garota.

-Já lhe disse que não preciso de ninguém. – disse no tom mais desgostoso que encontrou e olhou com desprezo para os outros quatro; provavelmente, iria pedir para um deles ficar esperando – Tudo que menos preciso é desse tipinho cuidando de mim.

-Srta. Corps, deixarei alguém lá e pronto. – rebateu Dumbledore calmo e viu ela segurar as costelas outra vez – Vá antes que possa acontecer algo de errado.

A garota se foi com uma expressão de raiva e desacordo. Harry mal esperou que ela se fosse e bombardeou o velho diretor com perguntas. Mas Sirius não prestava atenção nem no que Harry nem no que Dumbledore falavam; ficou perdido na chuva que ainda caía lá fora e perdido nos traços do rosto dela.

-Sirius? – chamou Harry pela terceira vez.

-Sim, desculpe. – respondeu, saindo de seus devaneios particulares.

-Estamos indo. – respondeu Harry que parecia um pouco nervoso – Nos falamos amanhã?

-Sim, claro. Boa noite para todos. – desejou vendo o trio sair.

-Boa noite! – responderam os três juntos.

A porta foi fechada e Sirius se virou para olhar Dumbledore e viu que esse o analisava com um sorriso maroto no rosto e seus olhos pareciam brilhar de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

-Sirius, poderia me fazer a gentileza de esperar pela Srta. Corps hoje? Receio que eu esteja velho demais para ficar acordado um pouco mais essa madrugada.

-Sim, claro. – respondeu e se levantou já saindo.

Sirius esperou a noite toda, mas ela não veio; chegou até a achar que ela teria voltado direto para a Slytherin, mas somente aquela sala estava sem o feitiço de anti-aparatação, sendo impossível se chegar por outro lugar aparatando, e se ela tivesse vindo pelos portões, alguém a teria visto e já teriam vindo lhe avisar.

Se passaram horas, dias, semanas sem que ela voltasse. Severus, que retornara naquela mesma madrugada, disse que ela fora feita prisioneira por traição, mas não sabia seu paradeiro, e com o consentimento de Dumbledore, ganhou uma nova missão – encontrar Mary Corps, viva ou morta.

Seis semanas se passaram desde aquela noite e Sirius não conseguia esquecer aquela garota, não sabia porque. Ora, poderia ter qualquer mulher, era só conquistá-las com seu sorriso e uma conversa, mas não; só conseguia pensar naquela garota. E se recriminava, ela era uma garota, da idade de seu afilhado. Mas não a tirava do pensamento; algo naquele jeito, naquele rosto, naquele corpo mexeu com ele de um jeito que nunca achou que aconteceria.

* * *

Reunião acontecendo na Mansão Black; todos os presentes prestavam atenção. A porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo, Severus entrou rápido e carregava um corpo nos braços, todos já sabiam quem era e deduziram o pior. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, ele jogou o corpo no chão da sala e os presentes puderam ver que ela sangrava. 

A primeira a se levantar foi Ginny, que se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo desacordado; os demais se limitaram a se levantar para olhar o que a garota fazia. Sirius era o mais apreensivo, achava que ela estava morta. Ginny colocou os dedos no pescoço dela e sentiu uma pulsação forte, ela estava somente desmaiada; retirou por inteiro o capuz dela e pôde ver um grande corte na cabeça na parte direita, o olho direito dela estava roxo – provavelmente de um soco que levara por um Death Eather –; abriu o casaco e revelou o corpo dela para os presentes. O corpo da garota estava cheio de hematomas; ela usava um corpete preto de couro moldurando um belo corpo, seios fartos e cintura fina, uma saia de couro deixando à mostra pernas fortes e botas de salto agulha. Alguns dos olhares se viraram para Severus e esse disse:

-A encontrei vestida assim e nesse estado. Pode-se dizer, pela roupa que ela usa, que os homens se divertiram. – riu sarcasticamente pelo canto da boca e recebeu olhares reprovadores de todos.

-Vamos levá-la para um quarto. – disse Dumbledore parando ao lado de Ginny e, com um feitiço, levitou o corpo da garota até o andar de cima.

Na sala onde a reunião acontecia, todos ficaram em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Sirius sentia uma imensa vontade de subir e ficar com ela, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso a não ser que Dumbledore lhe pedisse e tinha uma leve certeza de que o diretor o faria; era só uma questão de esperar mais alguns minutos.

Poucos minutos depois, Dumbledore desceu as escadas e se sentou na poltrona que ocupava antes do acontecimento e, respirando fundo, olhou firme para Severus, que estava sentado no sofá mais afastado, olhando para o fundo de um copo de Whisky de Fogo.

Procurou os olhos de Sirius e esse o olhava como que adivinhando o que iria lhe pedir; sorriu para o maroto, sabia o que se passava com ele, sabia que ele estava encantado com a garota, sabia que era um novo sentimento para ele, sabia que ele, nesse momento gostaria de estar ao lado dela. Olhou outra vez para Severus e falou:

-Como a encontrou?

-Era questão de tempo. Algum novato uma hora ia dar com a língua nos dentes. – bebeu o resto do Whisky que havia no copo e olhou firme para Dumbledore – A achei na velha Mansão do Malfoy, estava acorrentada em uma cama. Pode deduzir o que aconteceu com ela essas semanas. – se levantou e sem mais saiu pela porta da rua e se foi. Culpa? Vergonha? Medo? Todas as variáveis se passavam pelas cabeças dos presentes em relação a Snape, mas somente ele sabia o que sentia; era pena. Pena da garota, pena do que fizeram a ela, pena que não pôde evitar que ela sofresse, e, por mais frio e duro que fosse, ele não permitiria que abusassem de uma garota como ela, não, ela era definitivamente diferente e importante para a guerra. As semanas gastas atrás dela foram tristes e de muita angústia, mas, ao mesmo tempo que sentia pena pelo que fizeram a ela, estava feliz por tê-la encontrado viva; ao menos, ela ainda era uma peça para a guerra.

-Sirius, poderia fazer a gentileza de zelar pelo sono da Srta. Corps? – disse Dumbledore depois de minutos de muito silêncio na sala e viu o maroto lhe sorrir abertamente, mas o sorriso durou pouco e ele tentou disfarçar, quase não conseguindo.

O maroto se levantou calmamente e foi na direção da porta da rua; antes de sair, pôde ouvir a voz de Dumbledore retornar a falar, dando conselhos e avisos para as pessoas presentes na mesa de reuniões. Fechou a porta e saiu para a rua; o vento bateu em seu rosto e balançou seus cabelos. Desceu os degraus e pisou na calçada; rua vazia, era de se considerar, já eram quase onze horas da noite. Inspirou fortemente, virou para a direita e começou a andar; ao longe, ouviu uma conversa alta, barulho de copos e música. Ajeitou o casaco no corpo e, levantando a cabeça, viu duas mulheres vindo em sua direção. Mulheres bonitas, vestidas para uma noite de muita dança em algum barzinho naquele sábado à noite.

A loira passou ao seu lado e lhe mediu, oferecendo-lhe um largo sorriso, mas Sirius somente sorriu fraco e continuou. É, ele estava definitivamente mudado; algo dentro dele estava estranho. Em qualquer outro dia, teria sorrido abertamente para as mulheres e, nesse momento, já as teria convencido a mudar o itinerário e irem com ele para casa ou para outro lugar, mas naquela noite não; naquela noite, tinha alguém em sua cama, em sua casa, e que ele não trocaria por nada.

Entrou no bar do qual ouvira a conversa e a música minutos antes, parou no balcão e o velho dono do bar sorriu ao vê-lo e veio cambaleando lhe atender.

-Meu jovem, o que deseja? – perguntou o dono do bar sorrindo e mostrando os dentes sujos do tempo para Sirius.

-Pode me ver um pacote do melhor cigarro e uma barra de chocolate? – perguntou o homem e o vendedor sorrindo concordou. Segundos depois, o velho voltou com um pacote de cigarros da melhor marca e uma barra de chocolate ao leite da melhor qualidade, disse o preço pelo qual Sirius pagou as coisas e saiu do bar, carregando os dois em uma sacola branca.

No caminho para a Mansão, começou a pensar se aquela era a marca de cigarros que ela gostava; não tinha como saber, mas sabia que ganharia pontos com ela fazendo esse agrado. Mesmo ela sendo uma Slytherin, poderia lhe agradecer pela boa vontade. Será que ela já estaria acordada? O que será que teria acontecido com ela?

Sirius se pegou pensando no que os Death Eathers teriam feito com ela. A roupa que ela usava indicavam um abuso sem limites, o estado que o corpo dela estava indicava que não lhe deram paz, o jeito que Snape a encontrara indicava que aquilo deveria acontecer todos os dias, horas a fio. Fechou os olhos apertando-os, tentando tirar imagens de sua cabeça. Mãos tocando o corpo jovem e inexplorado dela, corpos se deitando sobre o dela, gritos de súplicas se perdendo no ar junto com lágrimas. Não, sabia bem que ela não tinha implorado, sabia que ela não chorou, sabia que ela agüentou tudo aquilo sem demonstrar nenhuma reação que pudesse dar prazer aos Death Eathers; tiveram o prazer do corpo dela, mas não do medo e da dor.

Abriu os olhos e já estava na frente de sua Mansão. Subiu os degraus e abriu a porta, passando pela reunião sem dirigir-lhes o olhar; subiu as escadas quase que correndo e, no caminhou, tirou o casaco, ficando somente vestido com uma camiseta branca de alças grossas, revelando os braços fortes e os ombros largos, calças jeans escuras e sapatos. Os cabelos caíam no rosto e ele os tirava para trás das orelhas, mas eles sempre voltam a lhe embaçar a visão; uma vez, sugeriram-lhe que os amarrasse, mas ele negou dizendo que o cabelo caindo nos olhos era charme.

Chegou à porta do quarto onde ela estava – sabia onde era porque era o único quarto com a porta aberta e luz dentro. Espiou pela fresta aberta e viu Ginny sentada na cama segurando a mão da garota que ainda estava desacordada. Empurrou devagar a porta e essa rangeu, denunciando sua entrada e fazendo Ginny olhar para trás e sorrir ao lhe ver. Se aproximou da cama e olhou para a garota desmaiada, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado da cama. Colocou o pacote de cigarros e o chocolate na cabeceira da cama e ficou a fitá-la. Ela parecia morta, serena, o roxo do olho diminuía, os hematomas pelo corpo estavam mais fracos, mas ele tinha certeza que dentro dela algo estava quebrado de uma maneira que nada poderia concertar e isso se provaria certo dentro de um tempo.

Se pegou olhando para os lábios dela, lábios na medida certa. Desceu os olhos e se prendeu ao corpo, corpo bonito. Não parecia o corpo de uma adolescente, e sim o corpo de uma mulher, seios fartos, cintura fina, barriga lisa, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços finos e de invejar, unhas grandes e afiadas. Definitivamente aquele corpo não era de uma garota, era de uma mulher, uma mulher com quem poderia ter noites e noites de prazer.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não poderia pensar isso dela, por Merlin, a garota estava desmaiada! Mas não podia negar, ela era atraente, sensual até desmaiada; lembrou-se do jeito dela fumar, até como ela levava o cigarro à boca lhe parecia provocativo; o jeito que ela soltava a fumaça olhando firme em seus olhos fizeram-no ter uma reação no corpo na qual teve que se levantar sobre o olhar curioso de Ginny.

-Tudo bem, Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva ainda segurando a mão da morena.

-Sim, Ginny. – ele respondeu virado de costas para ela, com medo de que ela visse sua ereção involuntária – Vá descansar. Dumbledore pediu que eu ficasse aqui.

-Tudo bem. – Ginny estranhou, mas atendeu o pedido do homem; estava cansada e nada melhor do que uma noite de sono para lhe dar pique novo para cuidar daquela garota – Boa noite.

-Boa noite. - disse ainda de costas e só quando ouviu a porta se fechando é que se virou outra vez. Olhou Mary ainda deitada na cama e devagar se aproximou, olhando-a respirar devagar; reparou que os cabelos dela caíam da cama, as pontas batiam no chão. Definitivamente a garota era linda.

Sentou na cadeira e se recostou, cruzando os braços na frente e fechando os olhos em seguida; caso ela acordasse e o visse ali, iria acordá-lo ou algo assim; precisava descansar também. Não demorou muito e Sirius dormia; sentiu uma leve brisa batendo em seu rosto e abriu os olhos, mas, ao senti-los queimarem por causa da luz forte, fechou-os. Esperou um pouco mais e os abriu bem devagar, agora se acostumando com a luz forte; olhou por todo o quarto sem a ver, onde será que ela estava? Ouviu um barulho no banheiro e se levantou indo até lá; a porta estava fechada. Bateu, ninguém respondeu, então, resolveu entrar. A cena que se seguiu nem ele soube ao certo como explicar, mas assim que abriu a porta, vislumbrou um belo corpo, nu, cheio de curvas, parado de costas para ele perto da banheira. Os cabelos dela caiam pelos ombros e desciam até sua cintura numa linda cascata negra. Lentamente, ela virou a cabeça e lhe olhou por cima do ombro, dessa vez sem desprezo ou qualquer outra reação de raiva ou aversão, um simples olhar de verificação. Ela se virou e entrou na banheira cheia de água quente e não voltou a olhar para Sirius, que ficou parado na porta a olhando dentro da água sem roupa alguma e sem vergonha de ser vista daquele jeito.

Ela não estava tomando banho; estava deitada na banheira, olhando para o teto, sem nada fazer; sequer se mexia. O que estaria fazendo? Sirius, devagar, se aproximou e a olhou com certa vergonha, mas ela continuou olhando para o teto. Então, percebeu que ela tinha os olhos vidrados no teto; parecia morta. Em um movimento rápido, tentou sentir sua pulsação; nada. Ela estava morta. Como? Estava andando fazia poucos segundos. Percebeu que o corpo dela estava se tornando um borrão, juntamente com o banheiro e todo o resto; ouviu uma voz de fundo lhe dizendo algo, mas não conseguia entender direito as palavras.

Se ajoelhou no piso frio do banheiro, que se tornava cada vez mais fora de foco, e fechou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos. A voz lhe dizia algo, mas não conseguia entender; a voz era conhecida, era dela. Abriu os olhos e se viu sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama dela, mas ela novamente não estava na cama. Virou-se e a viu parada na janela do quarto, sentada no parapeito, fumando e cantando uma música que só agora ele entendia.

Virou-se e o viu lhe olhando; não se importou em agradecê-lo por zelar seu sono; estava cantando e isso era importante no momento: dizer o que sentia por meio daquela música, talvez até pela próxima fosse possível. Afinal, já tinha montado um playlist na cabeça de músicas que ficaria cantando durante aquela noite para não ter que lembrar das coisas que lhe aconteceram. Música era sua paixão, mas música trouxa. Sim, nunca ninguém soube, mas as músicas de que mais gostava eram trouxas que, em sua opinião, eram muito melhores que as músicas bruxas. Não sabia bem como começou a gostar delas, mas sabia que agora era impossível esquecê-las. Tragou forte e retornou a cantar não muito alto, ainda olhando firme nos olhos de Sirius, talvez tentando descrever para ele o que estava sentindo.

_I am a world before I am a man_

(**Eu sou um mundo antes de ser um homem**)

_I was a creature before I could stand_

(**Eu era uma criatura antes que eu pudesse me levantar**)

_I will remember before I forget_

(**Eu lembrarei antes que eu esqueça**)

_Before I forget that!_

(**Antes que eu esqueça isso!**)

-Você está bem, Mary? – perguntou Sirius, se ajeitando na cadeira e esfregando os olhos para espantar o resto do sono. Viu que ela ainda usava a roupa de couro e que os hematomas em seu corpo estava quase que imperceptíveis, inclusive o roxo no olho. Reparou que uma das pernas dela balançava displicente e reparou que nessa perna havia uma cicatriz na coxa que se estendia por dentro da saia, saindo de sua vista.

A garota não respondeu, continuou a cantar e fumar; levantou-se somente ao terminar o cigarro e a música e andou até Sirius, parando bem em sua frente. O homem não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar, ficou a olhar aquela estranha garota que parecia triste, mas insistia em não demonstrar.

-Sim, obrigado pelos cigarros. – ela foi até a cabeceira, pegou um maço aberto e colocou um novo cigarro na boca, acendeu-o e tragou profunda e calmamente. Sentou-se na cama de frente para Sirius e ficou lhe olhando com curiosidade – Qual seu nome?

Sirius não esperava aquele tom de voz amigável dela, mas tratou de aproveitar antes que o gênio indomável dela voltasse. Arrumou-se na cadeira e, olhando-a com um belo sorriso, disse:

-Sirius Black. – estendeu a mão e ela colocou o cigarro na boca, cumprimentando-o olhando fundo nos olhos.

-Mary Corps, mas já sabe disso, não é? – ela disse sarcástica e soltou a mão da dele. – Me diga, onde estou e por que você estava cuidando de mim?

-Bem, está na casa da minha família e estou cuidando de você a pedido de Dumbledore. – respondeu mentindo um pouco e, por um segundo, pensou ter visto no rosto dela tristeza.

-Entendo. Obrigada. – ela tragou mais uma vez e, com um aceno da mão, um cinzeiro apareceu na cama e ela bateu o cigarro.

-Você fuma muito.

-Bom, isso é problema meu, não é? – respondeu sorrindo nervosa para ele e desconfortável com aquela situação.

-Me desculpe, não queria me intrometer. – desculpou-se e viu que ela suavizou o rosto, fazendo-o sorrir um pouco – Essa cicatriz que tem na perna é de que?

-Treinamento. – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Treinamento em que?

-Na verdade foi em uma prática de duelos com Draco Malfoy. Ele me pegou desprevenida e acabei sendo jogada para trás, caindo em uma lança. – ela passou a mão na cicatriz que começava perto do joelho e ia subindo até sumir dentro da saia, mas a mão dela foi contornando a cicatriz e foi levantando até mostrar o fim dela, perto de seu bumbum. Sirius seguiu a mão dela por todo o percurso e, quando a olho nos olhos, percebeu que ela o olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, para logo depois cobrir a pele outra vez com o tecido e voltar a fumar. Sirius sorriu e balançou a cabeça; estava jogando com ela e nem sabia disso. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Como é?

-Como é o quê? – ela perguntou mais relaxada.

-Ser espiã. – perguntou, e assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, se arrependeu, porque ela se levantou de súbito, foi novamente para perto da janela e se sentou no parapeito, recomeçando a cantar.

_Cut my life into pieces_

(**Cortar minha vida em pedaços**)

_I've reached my last resort_

(**Esse é meu último recurso**)

_Suffocation, no breathing_

(**Sufocando, sem respirar**)

_Don't give a fuck_

(**Não dá a mínima**)

_If I cut my arm bleeding_

(**Se eu cortar meu braço sangrando**)

_Do you even care_

(**Você vai se importar**)

_If I died bleeding?_

(**Se eu morrer sangrando?**)

-Sim. – ele respondeu para a surpresa dela, que parou de cantar e ficou o olhando surpresa. Encaram-se por algum tempo; ela perdera de vez a postura de séria, sentia os olhos queimando e percebeu que ia chorar. Tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu, e lágrimas silenciosas desceram por seu rosto.

Sirius se levantou ao ver lágrimas riscando o rosto claro dela; nem chorando ela deixava de tentar ser séria, não parou de olhá-lo, não soltou o cigarro, não emitiu nenhum som, não lamentou, provando para Sirius que ela já sofrera muitas coisas na vida e que sabia lidar com a dor. Mas, naquele momento, ela estava perdendo a postura e agora as mãos estavam tampando o rosto e um soluço baixo era escutado. O maroto não se conteve e foi na direção dela, mas quando colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, sentiu-a ficar dura, como se tivesse tomado um susto. Em um pulo quase felino, ela se afastou das mãos dele, caindo sentada no carpete velho roído por traças, e se arrastou de costas até quase se esconder no canto da parede olhando assustada para Sirius, que olhava surpreso para ela.

-Não me toque, por favor. – pediu ela em uma voz quase que inaudível, mas ele entendeu na hora o que havia feito. Ela estava com medo de ele lhe fazer o que os outros fizeram.

-Não tenha medo, não vou lhe machucar. Não vou fazer o que eles fizeram. – disse ele se aproximando muito devagar, mas ela retraiu o corpo ainda mais e ele desistiu; assim, só iria piorar as coisas.

* * *

Dois meses se passaram desde aquela noite em que ela chegara desmaiada. Mary ficou todos os dias desses dois meses dentro daquele quarto, não saiu por nenhum motivo, também não teve curiosidade de conhecer a casa e tampouco voltou a falar com Sirius. Um dia desses, na última semana, Dumbledore, o único que ela deixava entrar sem ser a pequena ruiva Ginny que cuidava de seus hematomas e das outras coisas no começo, veio e, conversando com ela sobre a guerra, que estava estagnada, comentou que Sirius Black estava em uma missão com o lobisomem Remus Lupin. Essa notícia deu-lhe uma leve fisgada no coração, mas na hora não ligou; afinal, pouco se importava com ele. 

Sentou no parapeito da janela; naqueles dois meses naquele quarto, o parapeito da janela se tornara o melhor lugar do quarto. Ali, fumava e pensava sem preocupações. Acendeu um cigarro e tragou, fechando os olhos e soltando a fumaça devagar; levantou o cigarro até os olhos e o olhou, riu disso. "Ele" estava lhe comprando cigarros; de três em três dias deixava um pacote de cigarros e uma barra de chocolate na porta. Por que fazia isso? Porque cuidava dela? Nunca ninguém cuidou dela, sempre teve que aprender as coisas sozinha; quando queria as coisas, tinha que conseguir sozinha. Então, por que ele estava cuidando dela?

-Talvez goste de mim. – ela disse para si mesmo e logo depois caiu na risada. _"Ora, ele é um traidor do sangue."_, pensou, e seu sorriso sumiu. _"Isso importa mesmo?"_

A resposta para essa pergunta ela não conseguira dar porque alguém bateu na porta, mas ela nem se virou para olhar ou disse algo em resposta.

-Mary? – falou Sirius do outro lado da porta – Bom, é... a casa está vazia... não tão vazia porque eu voltei agora, mas... – ele se enrolou sem saber direito o que dizer – Se precisar estou na cozinha.

Mary, ao ouvir a voz dele dizer seu nome, deu um pequeno pulo, se virou na direção da porta e ficou a olhá-la; riu quando ele se engasgou ao falar.

Fazia uma hora que estava ali, olhando para a porta. Depois que ele apareceu, ela terminou aquele cigarro e saiu do parapeito da janela, indo para o lado da cama; ficou em pé nos primeiros quinze minutos, depois, sentou no chão ao lado da cama e, vinte minutos depois, estava deitada, virada de lado, ainda observando a porta e pensando se deveria descer. Em um salto, se levantou e andou a passos largos e decididos até a porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de girá-la, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo três vezes, inflando e desinflando o peito, fazendo a blusa branca de mangas curtas subir e descer junto. Abriu os olhos, girou a maçaneta devagar e abriu a porta. Esta dava para um corredor pouco iluminado, e ao fim dele, tinha uma escada. Saiu do quarto e foi na direção da escada; desceu-a prestando atenção em seus pés que vacilavam um pouco e percebeu que a mão que segurava-se no corrimão tremia junto.

Chegou ao fim e viu que a única luz realmente forte vinha de um cômodo, provavelmente a cozinha. Passou por alguns quadros cobertos com panos grossos e, devagar, empurrou a porta da cozinha, vendo Sirius sentado em uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa, um copo na mão e uma garrafa com uma bebida que já estava pela metade na mesa. Reparou no que ele usava: camiseta branca regata, calça de pijama, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, os olhos cansados e um pequeno corte em sua testa do lado direito.

Sirius ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e subiu o olhar do fundo de seu copo, vendo-a parada na porta lhe olhando. Ela estava ainda mais bonita, mais atraente; vestia uma blusa branca, calça jeans clara e estava descalça, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo deixando mechas caírem, e, se possível, o olhar estava ainda mais sedutor e solitário.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos e então ela lhe deu um breve sorriso sincero e entrou de vez na cozinha, se sentou do lado direito dele e ficou lhe fitando.

-Como foi a missão?

-Bem. – respondeu e tomou um gole do vinho – Quer?

-O que é? – perguntou ela se esticando para tentar enxergar o que era dentro do copo.

-Quantos anos tem mesmo? – ele perguntou afastando o copo e a garrafa do campo de visão dela e sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

-Vai me dar a bebida ou não? – ela se recostou na cadeira, cruzou os braços na frente do peito e olhou desafiando-o.

-Vai me responder ou não? – ele desafiou de volta.

-Dezessete.

-Vinho tinto. – disse Sirius satisfeito – Quer?

-Um pouco. – ela se esticou mais uma vez e pegou o copo dele, bebeu um gole e o devolveu.

Sirius riu e olhou para a janela, uma fraca chuva começava indicando que choveria pelo resto da noite.

-Adoro chuva. – ela declarou se levantando e indo na direção de uma porta que dava para um pequeno quintal totalmente abandonado; abriu a porta e desceu dois degraus e a chuva começou a lhe molhar. Fechou os olhos, levantou a cabeça e sorriu, abriu os braços e deixou a chuva lavar-lhe a alma. O maroto assistiu aquela cena da porta e viu quando ela começando a ficar ensopada, soltando o cabelo e os balançando; ela se virou e, sorrindo para ele, o chamou para se molhar junto com ela.

Ele ficou alguns segundos a fitando; lá estava uma garota de dezessete anos, de pele quase pálida, cabelos negros que escorriam até a cintura, olhos azuis brilhantes, um sorriso sedutor, corpo sensual e definido – a garota que lhe atiçava todos os sentidos. Sorriu pelo canto da boca e esticou o braço, colocando o copo na pia ao lado da porta que dava para o quintal.

A chuva se tornou um pouco mais forte e, quando Sirius foi até Mary, já chegou molhado. Mary sorria para ele e ele para ela.

-Vai ficar doente. – ele disse e se aproximou um passo dela; agora, estavam dois passos de distância e, mesmo com os grossos pingos de chuva lhe atrapalhando a visão, ele pôde ver que a blusa branca dela se tornara transparente e colada ao corpo, revelando para ele seios cheios e belos. Ela respirava fundo e, olhando para ele, que a analisava, se aproximou mais um passo e teve que olhar para cima para olhar dentro dos olhos dele.

-Não ligo. – levantou devagar a mão esquerda e a levou até o cabelo dele, o soltando-o.

Eles ficaram se olhando, ela para cima e ele para baixo; afinal, em altura, ela perdia muito. Sirius resistiu muito, mas não conseguiu se segurar e avançou, eliminando o único passo que faltava para ficarem colados um ao outro. Um sorriso bobo passou pelos lábios dela, os braços não se mexeram, ficaram ao lado do corpo; já os dele a seguraram com leveza pela cintura, ambos os corações estavam acelerados e ele podia sentir que ela tremia de leve, mas não tinha certeza se era por causa do frio ou por ele a estar tocando.

Os lábios se aproximaram naturalmente e se encostaram de leve; ela tremeu mais forte e colou ainda mais seus corpo e aprofundou o beijo. Mary sentiu os lábios dele nos seus e os abriu, permitindo à língua dele brincar com a sua. O corpo dela reagia ao beijo e as gotas de chuva embelezavam o ato. Sentiu algo lhe indicando que ele estava gostando, e muito, do beijo e se afastou interrompendo-o; tremia da cabeça aos pés, passou as mãos nos braços e começou a andar na direção da porta.

Sirius olhava para ela e percebeu o erro que cometera; não deveria tê-la tocado, ela fora violentada e claro que iria repelir qualquer contato desse tipo. Tentou se controlar e não ter "aquela" reação sobre o beijo, mas não conseguiu, desejava-a demais. A viu passar e entrar na casa; não teve nem tempo de se desculpar, se virou e a seguiu. Mary já estava no meio da escada quando ouviu a voz dele lhe chamar na cozinha, se virou ainda subindo a escada e viu que ele agora subia atrás de si. Começou a correr e, na primeira porta que viu, abriu e entrou, mas não conseguiu fechar a porta a tempo e ele a empurrou, assustando Mary, que deu dois passos para trás e bateu em uma pia.

-Me desculpe, Mary. - pediu Sirius parado no meio do banheiro, pingando e molhando o chão.

-Tudo bem. – ela respondeu em uma voz apagada.

-Eu sou um idiota. – ele se jogou sentado no vaso sanitário, abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos nos cabelos ensopados.

Mary se virou para pia e viu seu reflexo em um espelho com ferrugens nos cantos; pelo espelho, pôde vê-lo sentado no vaso sanitário atrás de si e ficou a olhá-lo. O corpo dele estava molhado; a regata branca, colada e transparente; os belos músculos estavam à vista; a calça colava nas pernas, revelando coxas grossas; os cabelos caíam-lhe no rosto, dando-lhe um ar sensual.

-Sirius? – ela chamou devagar e viu-o levantar a cabeça e a encarar pelo espelho – Eles me usaram.

Aquela revelação fez ambos tremerem, ela porque era a primeira vez que falava sobre aquele assunto e ele porque não esperava escutar a confissão, tinha medo do que ia escutar.

-Me usaram de todas as maneiras que se pode usar um ser humano. – ela continuou e seus olhos perderam o foco – Mas não chorei, não sofri, não gritei, era isso que eles queriam e nunca daria essa satisfação para eles.

O maroto se levantou e parou atrás dela olhando-a pelo espelho; viu lágrimas riscarem o rosto dela e, por impulso, a abraçou pela cintura; ia se afastando com medo dela repeli-lo outra vez, mas ela segurou seus braços e os enlaçou em sua cintura outra vez. Ambos sorriam fracamente e ficaram abraçados por vários minutos, apenas se olhando nos olhos através do espelho.

* * *

-Vai me dizer o que tem ou vou ter que lhe dar uma poção? – disse Remus ainda atrás do Profeta Diário que lia na manhã seguinte, sentado na mesa da cozinha da sede. 

-O quê? – perguntou Sirius atrás da seção de esportes que lia.

-Vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou não? – ele perguntou outra vez e abaixou o jornal na mesa, encarando o jornal que o outro lia.

-Não sei do que está falando. – o outro maroto também abaixou o jornal e encarou o amigo com um belo sorriso de falsa inocência nos lábios.

-Você dormiu com ela, não foi? – perguntou o lobisomem com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Para sua surpresa, não. – Sirius se levantou e foi até a pia colocar sua caneca dentro dela para que essa pudesse se lavar; olhou pela janela acima da pia o quintal ainda molhado da chuva recente e se lembrou da cena na noite anterior. Apoiou as mãos na pia e abaixou a cabeça.

-Não!? – espantou-se Remus; afinal, Six sempre fora um conquistador e não deixava nenhuma garota passar. O que havia acontecido? Será que Six estava apaixonado? Virou a cabeça na direção da porta que era ligada ao corredor e viu uma garota surgir; ela, porém, quando o viu, estancou na porta. Remus não podia perder a oportunidade, ainda olhando para a garota, continuou – Por que não?

-Sei lá. – ele respondeu ainda olhando para fora e passou as mãos nos cabelos, os colocando-o para trás – Não sei... Ela é tão diferente.

-Diferente como? – perguntou Remus se divertindo e viu que ela começava a prestar mais atenção à conversa.

-Sabe aquele tipo de garota do qual você tem certeza que é encrenca, mas não consegue ficar longe ou parar de pensar? Sei lá, ela é linda, sensual, briguenta, gost... – ele foi se virando ao descrevê-la e sua voz sumiu quando percebeu que ela estava na outra ponta da cozinha lhe escutando. Olhou para Remus e viu que esse ria.

-Bom dia, Mary. – desejou Sirius e puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

-Bom dia. – ela andou lentamente até a cadeira e se sentou olhando para o outro homem – Lupin, o lobisomem.

-Sim. – disse o próprio surpreso por ela saber quem ele era – E você é Mary Corps, a mais jovem Death Eather.

Ela concordou balançando a cabeça algumas vezes devagar e sorrindo maldosamente.

-Quer comer algo? – perguntou Sirius, tentando quebrar o gelo entre eles.

-Não, obrigado. – ela respondeu já acendendo um cigarro – Do que falavam?

Remus olhou para Six e sorriu, esperando a resposta dele. Sirius se sentou ao lado dela e, olhando-lhe nos olhos, respondeu:

-Você. – a viu levantar as duas sobrancelhas e continuou – Por quê?

-Curiosidade.

-Bom, eu me vou. – Remus se levantou e esticou uma mão na direção da garota – Prazer, Remus Lupin.

-Prazer, Mary Corps. – ela apertou brevemente a mão dele.

-Six, até mais. – e saiu rindo da cara do amigo. Não era preciso mais nada, comprovou que o amigo nutria algum sentimento pela garota, só não sabia qual ainda.

-Estranhas suas amizades. – ela disse tragando o cigarro e se levantando.

-Mas não as troco por nada. – respondeu também se levantando.

-Recebi uma coruja de Dumbledore... já posso voltar, se eu quiser. – ela contou tragando uma última vez e jogando o cigarro na pia.

-Você vai?

-Sim.

-Quando?

-Hoje. – ela percebeu que o rosto dele se tornara triste.

-Quer ajuda para arrumar as coisas? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Viu ela negar e pegar outro cigarro de um maço que estava em um bolso da calça clara que ela usava, só agora reparou na camisa que ela usava, era sua, uma camisa de botões, azul, de manga curta. Os dois primeiros botões estavam abertos revelando parte do colo dela.

-Pode sempre me visitar.

-Eu venho. – ela respondeu feliz com frase dele; esperava por algo assim, esperava um convite.

-Para onde vai depois que terminar a escola? – ele se apoiou na pia e ficou a fitá-la; percebeu que ela estava descalça outra vez.

-Qualquer lugar. Não posso... não quero voltar para a casa de meus pais. – andou na direção dele e o abraçou – Mas obrigado por se preocupar.

Abraçou-a em retorno e percebeu que ela estava na ponta dos pés para lhe abraçar. Sentiu os braços dela lhe soltando e a viu girar o corpo puxando os braços dele para enlaçarem sua cintura. Sirius nada disse, apenas a abraçou e puxou com força o ar para seus pulmões, fazendo um perfume de absinto lhe invadir o corpo.

-Não vá. – pediu baixo no ouvido dela e a sentiu tremer inteira.

-Não me peça isso. – ela disse afastando-se dele e indo na direção da porta do corredor; parou e girou sob os pés, o olhando com um sorriso divertido brincado nos lábios – Minha formatura é em dois meses.

Sirius a viu sumir pela porta e sorriu. Indiretamente ela o convidou, e ele já ia para saudar Harry; agora, não perderia por nada.

* * *

Dois meses. Dois meses sem fim. A partida de Mary tornou a casa triste, vazia. Todos os dias pensava nela, agora já sabia o que sentia; ao longo desses dois meses, lutou contra esse louco sentimento, mas não mais podia negar, estava apaixonado. Na noite seguinte à partida dela, se pegou encostado no batente da porta do quarto onde ela havia ficado e ficou olhando para a janela. Por vezes, a "viu" ali, sentada no parapeito com um cigarro nos lábios. Até o cheiro forte do cigarro dela fazia falta. 

Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu; iria vê-la naquela noite, em questão de minutos. Ajeitou o paletó, certificou-se de que o cabelo estava bem preso, pegou um casaco e desceu as escadas. O vento da rua estava ameno, seguiu para a praça em frente ao Largo Grimmauld nº 12 e divisou Remus parado perto de um banco. Sorriram ao se ver e sem nada dizer, aparataram.

* * *

Dois meses. Dois meses sem fim. Sua chegada em Hogwarts não foi das melhores, mas, ao menos, estava entre outras pessoas. Lutou. Lutou com todas as suas forças contra aquele sentimento que se apossava de seu coração, não podia gostar. Um dia, sentada na biblioteca fazendo uma redação de poções para repor suas faltas, colocou o pergaminho de lado e descansou a pena, não estava conseguindo prestar atenção no que estava escrevendo e apenas escrevera cinco linhas de uma redação de cinquenta centímetros de pergaminho sobre poções com ingredientes incomuns. Olhou para um pergaminho enrolado dentro de sua mochila e o puxou, colocando-o na mesa, e pegou a pena. 

No centro do pergaminho, fez um risco até seu fim; do lado direito, escreveu no topo sim e do lado esquerdo, um não. Iria fazer uma lista de prós e contras sobre o sentimento que apertava seu coração contra seu peito e a fazia ficar distraída.

Começou pelos contras: _mais velho, Gryffindor, _e por aí parou. Não conseguia escrever mais nada, só pipocavam prós em sua cabeça. Resolveu escrever os prós:_ bonito, se preocupa comigo, forte, corpo bonito, inteligente, engraçado, sincero._

Leu a lista e se sentiu uma criança; somente garotinhas de dez anos faziam lista sobre o garoto de que gostavam. Gostava? É, por mais difícil que foi admitir, o sentimento estava ali, esfregando-se em sua cara.

-Mary? – chamou uma voz atrás dela e ela se jogou sobre o pergaminho e o dobrou.

-Sim? – respondeu sem se virar e jogou o pergaminho dobrado dentro da mochila.

-É que vamos fazer uma comemoração depois da formatura na Toca, a casa do Weasley's, e queria saber se você gostaria de ir. – falou Harry de uma só vez e olhou para os lados, vendo todos os que estavam no recinto observar aquela cena. Um Gryffindor e uma Slytherin tendo uma conversa civilizada, como amigos.

Mary se virou para verificar se tinha escutado direito o que aquele garoto havia lhe falado. Encontrou Harry Potter de mãos dadas com a ruivinha que cuidara de si, Ginny Weasley, os olhou por alguns segundos e sentiu uma chama se acender dentro do peito, ali estava sua oportunidade de vê-lo.

-Sim, vou. – ela sorriu e os viu sorrir também – Só me chamarem na hora que forem.

* * *

O vestido lhe favorecia as formas: o vestido frente-única preto descia liso até seus joelhos, as costas ficava inteira de fora; nos saltos da sandália preta, parecia bem mais alta; os cabelos presos em um coque relaxado lhe deram um ar mais sensual. Percebeu que seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho novo, um brilho de felicidade. 

Desceu as escadas e, quando ia alcançando as portas do Grande Salão, uma mão lhe puxou para a direção das portas do jardim.

-O que foi?

-Vamos direto para minha casa. – respondeu Ginny com um sorriso, puxando-a para os portões; assim que os alcançaram, Mary reconheceu o distinto "trio de ouro" esperando por elas. Harry sorriu ao vê-la; Hermione também sorriu e a saudou; já Ron somente a olhou rápido e se virou para saírem das propriedades do castelo e aparatarem.

* * *

Assim que pisou nas gramas do terreno de Hogwarts, Sirius sentiu uma mão lhe segurar e a vertigem de aparatar voltou. Sentiu chão firme embaixo de seus pés e pôde abrir os olhos novamente. 

-Por que fez isso?

-Pare de reclamar, Six – respondeu Remus entrando em um galpão, de onde podia se ouvir do lado de fora conversa e música alta.

Entraram, e Remus o deixou sozinho perto da porta; ele varreu o lugar com os olhos à procura de um par de olhos azuis. O galpão na Toca estava divino: algumas mesas espalhadas com toalhas brancas e vasos vermelhos e amarelos no centro, várias faixas de diversas cores pendiam do teto, uma grande mesa ao fundo estava disposta com comidas de todos os tipos. Jovens recém-formados conversavam, dançavam ao som de baladas bruxas e trouxas, se beijavam em cantos menos iluminados; era uma festa de jovens.

Se sentiu deslocado, sabia que Remus estava lá, viu sua prima também, mas, ainda assim, se sentia deslocado.

Varreu o galpão com seus olhos azuis brilhantes; tinha visto Remus Lupin passar e sabia que ele viria junto, mas não o encontrava. Se sentia sozinha; mesmo com a hospitalidade de Ginny, Harry e Hermione, ainda era uma Slytherin em terreno desconhecido, estranho.

Se levantou e foi até a mesa onde estava um poncho que, à primeira vista, parecia normal, mas era colocar no copo e cheirar que se percebia que estava batizado. Não se importou, virou o copo inteiro de uma só vez. Colocou o copo na mesa e um cheiro conhecido lhe encheu os pulmões, o perfume de damasco típico dele; um fraco sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e seus olhos se fecharam, sentindo o coração acelerar.

-Não me visitou. – disse ele parado atrás dela e a olhando; o perfume de absinto lhe rodeou todo o corpo e parecia ter sido injetado em suas veias.

-Você também não. – ela respondeu se virando e o viu. Ele estava com uma calça social preta, sapatos pretos, camisa branca e dois botões abertos, os cabelos presos e as mãos nos bolsos da calça; um sorriso maroto lhe dava um ar lindo. Sorriram.

-Está divina. – ele disse a olhando dos dedos dos pés até os cabelos. O vestido frente-única preto colava ao seu corpo; seios fartos chamavam atenção no grande decote do vestido; as pernas torneadas e firmes e o cabelo preso fracamente a deixavam sensual.

-Você também. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Viu-o se aproximar mais e a abraçar; ela o abraçou em retorno.

-Senti saudades.

-Eu também. – declararam um no ouvido do outro. Do outro lado do galpão, Remus e Tonks sorriram por causa da cena que viam; pela primeira vez, Six estava apaixonado.

Se sentaram no banco da cozinha da Toca; Sirius tinha sugerido irem para lá conversar, a casa vazia iria lhes dar essa privacidade. Sirius sentou-se mais perto dela e a olhou nos olhos; os azuis frios dela estavam brilhantes.

-Quantos anos tem? – perguntou ela curiosa.

-Sou mais velho que você. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Quantos anos mais velho?

-Alguns. – e sorriu da cara de impaciente dela – Digamos que estou na casa dos quarenta.

-Oh, então tá. – ela disse quando recebeu a resposta. A cozinha era somente iluminada por algumas velas espalhadas. Mexeu a mão e um cigarro apareceu; debruçou-se sobre uma das velas e acendeu seu cigarro – Tá calor, não é?

-Um pouco. – ele a viu encostar na pia e o olhar demoradamente.

Mary lutou, mas não conseguiu refrear seu instinto, tinha que perguntar, tinha que saber.

-Gosta de mim?

-Sabe que sim. – ele respondeu se levantando e indo até ela; deslizou devagar as mãos pela cintura dela e inclinou o corpo até sua boca encostar na orelha dela – E você? Gosta de mim?

-Sim. – a respiração se tornou irregular, o coração batia forte e rápido, as mãos dele brincavam em suas costas nua.

O cheiro de absinto impregnou em seu nariz, suas mãos brincavam nas costas dela, sentiu que ela sumiu com o cigarro e usou as mãos para brincar nas costas dele. Os lábios se tocaram de leve, o beijo era apaixonado, podia sentir.

Trilhou beijo desde a boca até o colo, beijos demorados e sedentos; as mãos desceram gentilmente e ela o fez olhá-la nos olhos. Sorriu e estendeu a mão, ele a pegou e ela começou a lhe puxar para a sala, o colocou sentado no sofá e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Sirius a olhou curioso, a viu abrir um belo sorriso e estender a mão direita; uma palavra escapou baixa de seus lábios e uma pedra de gelo apareceu e ele logo entendeu.

Mary se reclinou no sofá; queria dar prazer a ele, queria ter ele, queria ser dele. Pegou o gelo e o deslizou do pescoço até o fim do decote, olhava para ele e o via fascinado com a cena. Sirius a viu deitar e começar a passar o gelo pelo corpo, via a pele contrair com o contato do gelo e o gelo que se transformava em água escorria para dentro do decote.

Mary deixou o gelo sumir dentro do decote e se levantou; estava excitada, o queria. Sirius sentia a respiração falhar, ela se aproximou e esperou pelo movimento dele. A puxou para si e colou seus lábios aos dela; uma de suas mãos desceu para as coxas dela, a outra delicadamente passou por cima do tecido que cobria os seios dela e devagar pegou o gelo dentro do decote, fechou os olhos ao tocar de leve a pele dos seios.

-Six? – chamou uma voz estranha e ele abriu os olhos.

-Harry? – Sirius olhou rápido para os lados e não a viu; percebeu que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do galpão na Toca, mas não a via em parte alguma – Onde ela está?

-Quem? Mary? – perguntou Harry se sentando ao lado do padrinho.

-Sim. – respondeu vendo o galpão com somente os membros da Ordem – O que houve?

-Você dormiu a festa toda. – respondeu Mione – Está tudo bem?

-Sim. – ele baixou a cabeça e disse baixo – Alguém sabe dela?

-Foi para a Mansão, disse que você tinha deixado-a ficar lá. – respondeu Mione lhe sorrindo e piscou o olho, fazendo ele sorrir.

* * *

Abriu a porta de entrada com força e olhou para a sala vazia. Subiu correndo as escadas e entrou no antigo quarto dela, vendo-a parada na janela de costas para ele. Estava com o mesmo vestido, o mesmo penteado, o mesmo perfume. Mary se virou e duas grossas lágrimas desceram riscando seu rosto, mas um belo sorriso pairava em seus lábios. 

-Oi.

-Oi.

-Por que não foi a festa?

-Resolvi te fazer uma surpresa, gostou? – ela perguntou secando as lágrimas.

-Sim. – ele andou até ficar em frente a ela.

-Por que faz isso?

-O quê? – ele se aproximou mais, mas ela recuou e acabou prensada entre ele e a janela.

-Por que gosta de mim?

-Não sei. – ele a olhava firme nos olhos – Gosto de tudo em você. Estou louco por você, e não sabe o quanto me doeu ouvir você dizer que a tinham usado. – ele parou para tomar fôlego, sentindo o corpo dela relaxando um pouco mais; decidiu que tinha que colocar tudo para fora do sistema, já tinha começado e teria ela para si, e somente para si, estava apaixonado e só agora se dava conta disso. – Gosto de você. Do seu cheiro, da sua pele, do seu sorriso, do seu gosto, da sua voz. Algumas vezes, me pegava olhando pra você e me repreendia, afinal, você era uma garota. Ledo engano, você já era uma mulher. Uma mulher que agora percebo o quanto me balança, o quanto me cativa. Ficou lembrando do seu rosto, da sua voz, do seu corpo. – se aproximou devagar e ia dar-lhe um beijo quando ela virou o rosto.

-Não posso. – Mary sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e foi ao chão; ele se sentou ao lado dela e a puxou, encostando o rosto dela em seu ombro.

-O que houve? – Sirius perguntou a ouvindo chorar; a pele dela, ao mesmo tempo em que estava suava, estava fria quando ele tocava. O cheiro fresco de absinto envenenava seus sentidos.

-Me sinto suja. – respondeu com a voz abafada pelo corpo dele – Me ajuda, Sirius. Me ajuda.

O maroto, sem reação com o pedido dela, a pegou no colo e a levou até o banheiro, se lembrando do sonho que teve quando ela estava desacordada; era uma sensação péssima lembrar dela morta, mas iria colocá-la naquele mesmo lugar; iria ajudá-la a lavar-se, não só o corpo, mas também a alma.

Ccolocou-a dentro da banheira e girou a torneira, fazendo água cair – primeiro gelada e logo depois quente – e tirou as sandálias dela bem devagar.

Mary o olhava; ele parecia realmente apaixonado. Tremeu quando a água começou a lhe cobrir e o tecido do vestido começou a se encharcar; levantou as mãos e puxou o laço que segurava o vestido em sua nuca. Puxou devagar o tecido do corpo e o retirou completamente, ficando somente de calcinha.

Sirius tirou o tecido molhado da água e o colocou ao seu lado no chão. Ficou a olhá-la quase nua, o corpo era realmente divino. Levou a mão devagar até os cabelos dela e os soltou, fazendo com que eles caíssem na água e se molhassem, bailando devagar com o movimento da respiração dela.

Olhos nos olhos, a banheira estava cheia; Sirius esticou a braço e pegou uma esponja e um sabonete, esfregando-o esse na esponja, e passou a ensaboar um braço dela, depois o outro, sempre sobre o olhar doce dela. Afundou a esponja na água e passou a ensaboar seus pés, joelhos, coxas; pulou para a barriga, e de lá para o pescoço, ombros; a puxou um pouco, esfregando suas costas. Terminou e percebeu que ela sorria.

Tirou todo o sabão que ainda estava em seu corpo e se recostou outra vez na banheira; fitando-o sentado no chão do lado de fora da banheira, sorriu ainda mais.

-Sirius.

-Sim?

-Eu... eu...

-Não. - ele a cortou e colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela, pedindo que não continuasse - Não diga nada que possa vir a se arrepender.

Mary apenas sorriu e o puxou pela gola da camisa, o trazendo para dentro da banheira. O corpo dele estava em cima do dela, a roupa dele já estava totalmente molhada. Ela passou a mão pela camisa e a desabotoou, jogou-a de lado. Olhando-o nos olhos, desceu as mãos pelo peito e barriga dele, abriu devagar a calça e a tirou, jogando-a junto da camisa.

A água estava quente, mas ambos pareciam ainda mais quentes que a água; ela tremeu com o toque dos lábios dele em seu ombro, o apertando contra si. Os lábios de Sirius a beijaram até encontrarem os seios quase que submersos, e os beijou demoradamente. Mary gemeu baixo e arranhou de leve a nuca dele, o puxando para junto de si. Pôde sentir o quanto ele lhe desejava, o queria também.

-Eu te amo. - ela disse no ouvido dele em uma voz rouca e apagada, quase um sussurro.

-Também te amo. - Sirius respondeu sorrindo. As mãos dele, que estavam na cintura dela, desceram devagar pela lateral das coxas e se encaminharam para a parte interna. Devagar, afastou as pernas dela e se postou no espaço; a mão esquerda subiu pela lateral do corpo dela e segurou seu rosto suave e risonho, puxando-a para um beijo, enquanto a sua mão direita tirava devagar a calcinha de tenda negra que ela usava. Ela deixou um gemido escapar dentro da boca dele quando sentiu o tecido deixar totalmente seu corpo.

Quando a mão dele lhe tocou, todos seus sentidos se aguçaram, o perfume de damasco dele se intensificou, a pele do corpo dele se tornou mais macia ao seu toque, o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus pareciam de menta, uma luz brilhava do corpo. Sentiu a última peça de roupa deixar o corpo dele e, ao senti-lo encostar por inteiro em si, gemeu.

-Não tenha medo. - ele disse na intenção de acalmá-la. Aos poucos, se postou para tê-la; entrou devagar, ondas de calor eram liberadas pelos corpos deles. Ela gemeu ao senti-lo entrando devagar em si, fincando as unhas nas costas dele. Sirius fechou os olhos ao se sentir inteiro dentro dela; a água completava a cena, gemidos escapavam de sua garganta. Ela estava de olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior; o mordeu com tanta força que o cortou, fazendo com que pequenas gotas tingissem seus lábios.

Mary o puxou para um beijo e o gosto de sangue se misturou à água; ele se mexeu para trás e para frente, ritmo lento, gemidos rápidos. Sirius acelerou o ritmo e a sentiu tremer sob seu corpo; segurou-a pela cintura e a colou em si, não passava nem uma agulha entre eles agora. Os lábios dele se colaram no ouvido dela e palavras se libertaram de sua garganta; algumas a faziam gemer ainda mais alto, outras a faziam rir.

-Não temo. - foram as únicas palavras que ela conseguiu dizer entre as investidas dele dentro de si.

Sirius sentia as paredes dela lhe apertarem; o ritmo aumentou, a água espirrava para os lados, gemidos eram ouvidos por toda a casa. Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, se prendendo um nos braços do outro. Os olhos dela brilhavam, os dele reluziam.

-Minha Mary.- ele disse, preso a ela, e lhe beijando toda a face.

-Meu. - ela respondeu ainda sentindo os últimos espasmos de seu primeiro orgasmo. O abraçou ainda mais forte e sorriu, estava a salvo. A água batizou aquela união.

Sirius sorria bobamente para ela, e ela para ele. Não foi preciso dizer nada, as coisas aconteceram naturalmente. Ao longo dos dias, ele se apaixonaram ainda mais e ocasionalmente brigavam, mas nada os separou, nem mesmo a morte.

FIM.


End file.
